


1:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute several mice appeared in his bedroom before he remembered the fried chicken he ate on his bed.





	1:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute several mice appeared in his bedroom before he remembered the fried chicken he ate on his bed seconds ago.

THE END


End file.
